


The Master's Mutt

by Osmo-sian (Osmosian)



Series: The Master [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosian/pseuds/Osmo-sian
Summary: It wasn’t the first time that Jumin Han had recognised his esteemed clientele, yet it was perhaps the first time he had been recognised.Jihyun Kim stepped into Jumin’s play space as if he were stepping into a friend’s sitting room; full of the type of languid grace that only artists seemed capable of. Perhaps it was akin to stepping into a friend’s sitting room, as they had, indeed, been friend’s once. The strong bond they had shared in their youth had not survived Jihyun’s extended absences.-A pseudo sequel to The Master's Cat.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Series: The Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646545
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	The Master's Mutt

It wasn’t the first time that Jumin Han had recognised his esteemed clientele, yet it was perhaps the first time he had been recognised.

Jihyun Kim stepped into Jumin’s play space as if he were stepping into a friend’s sitting room; full of the type of languid grace that only artists seemed capable of. Perhaps it was akin to stepping into a friend’s sitting room, as they had, indeed, been friend’s once. The strong bond they had shared in their youth had not survived Jihyun’s extended absences.

Jumin’s fingers pressed against the edges of his plain black mask – his work attire – ensuring that it was securely in place. Of course, a black mask would never be enough to conceal his identity ordinarily, with looks as distinguished as his, but Jumin’s clients were rarely observant.

As usual, Jihyun proved to be different. If he recalled, his astute gaze was one of the things that Jumin had liked about him the most.

“I–” Jihyun gaped in surprise momentarily, a flush beginning to creep up his neck. “Jumin Han. I had no idea that you would be–” His shoulders raised and subsequently lowered in a shrug like motion as his hand lifted and palm played out as if indicating the room.

And what a room; Jumin prided himself on the collection he kept. The comfortable space was equipped with a plethora of faux leather furniture, enabling the body to contort into many different positions for maximum comfort. For those who craved something less comfortable, Jumin had on hand various types of stockades. And of course, his prized collection of toys, enabling him to bring pain and pleasure in various skillful ways.

“Right.” Letting out a long breath, he straightened up and moved the lapels of his suit, ensuring that they were even. “Well there’s a conflict here, clearly. I can arrange for one of my colleagues to take over for me on a later date. Just let me–”

“No!” There was a note of desperation tainting Jihyun’s voice. Jumin almost had to stop himself from salivating. “Please, I know it’s...Well it’s weird, maybe. But I need it now. I can’t…” He ran a trembling hand through his azure locks. “I need the release of this before I do anything. Jumin please, I–”

“Sir.”  
“...What?”  
“You should refer to me as Sir. Get on your knees.”

A tingle of anticipation ran up Jihyun’s spine as if it were electricity along a cable. He followed Jumin’s orders and sank to his knees in front of the other man, who was now towering above him.  
Jumin took three long, steady steps towards the table of toys. “Since we already know each other, this thing seems so silly.” His elegant fingers curled around the string of his mask and he tugged it off, returning it to its place on the table. He spent some moments ensuring that it was straight and in its correct position.

“I always thought you were so handsome, Jumin. You’ve just...gotten even more brilliant.”

The dark-haired male turned on his heel sharply, scowling in disdain. “Did I permit you to speak?”

Jihyun’s breath caught in his throat; he could already feel his body stirring to Jumin’s countenance alone. “No, Sir. Please, forgive me.”

Jumin moved back towards him, stopping inches away.

“Lower your head and lick my shoe like the dog you are. Show me that you’re worthy of my forgiveness.”

He did what he was told. After all, in front of Jumin Han he was nothing more than a dog, his body heated with base desires. Jumin was everything he could never be: He was in perfect control of himself and everybody around him. He was so fucking sexy.

Jihyun’s tongue pressed against Jumin’s impeccably polished oxfords, hungrily following the contours of the seams. If this was the only part of Jumin that he was allowed to taste, then he would devour every inch of it.

He whimpered when Jumin lifted his foot, kicking him lightly onto his backside.

“Are you in heat? Salivating all over me like a bitch ready to be bred.”

Jihyun had never heard Jumin talk in such vulgar tones and it made his body burn to hear it. “You make me feel like I’m in heat, Sir.”

The darker-haired male tilted his head in a humoured expression. “You sound like you’ve done this kind of play before. I’m almost jealous that I’m not your first.”

“If I had known, Ju-...Sir. I would have saved every one of my firsts for you.”

“What a sycophant.” A dark chuckle tumbled past Jumin’s mouth, and Jihyun smiled at the sound.

Make fun of how I want to please you. Everything burned and ached. God, he wanted to touch Jumin so badly.

Softly whimpering, Jihyun dared to lift a hand and touch the hem of Jumin’s suit trousers. “Please, Sir. Please.”

He was already so hard, with so little stimulation.

Jumin seemed to consider momentarily, before he grabbed a handful of Jihyun’s blue locks. Responding to the soft tugging sensation, Jihyun lifted himself up and followed Jumin across the room to the X shaped wooden structure.

He let go of the other’s hair, looking back at him. “Clothes. Off.”

Hands lifting to his top shirt button, Jihyun hesitated. “Jumin, Sir, I know...I know it’s not normal but the situation isn’t normal and…” He frowned, throwing a hand through his disheveled hair. “One kiss, before the worst and best of this.”

For a long moment Jumin seemed to be deeply considering, before he placed a soft hand on Jihyun’s hip and pulled him forward until their lips softly connected. Their kiss told of the many silent years that they had longed for it, their tongues pressing against each other as if they wanted to make each mouth their own.

After what seemed to be an eternity they parted, both out of breath and flushed, both aching for more touches, more tastes. But Jumin Han had a job to do, and Jihyun was paying an extortionate amount for him to do that job.

“Now,” If Jumin’s voice was more laced with desire than it had been a moment ago then Jihyun pretended not to notice. “Your clothes.”

He nodded hastily and just as hastily discarded his outer clothes. Hesitating, he chewed on his lower lip, standing clad in only his briefs.

“All of them. Do not make me ask again.” Nodding, Jihyun stepped out of his briefs. He stood still as Jumin examined his naked body, cheeks flushed with pink.

Jumin lifted the discarded clothes from the floor and folded them, placing them to the side of the room, before turning back to examine the naked form of his once best friend.

Instead of Jumin giving in to his desire to make Jihyun’s mouth his home again, or perhaps even tasting the delicate line of his jaw, Jumin pressed each of his wrists against the x-cross, tying them in turn. He permitted Jihyun’s legs to remain steadily on the ground; it was a small kindness to permit him some level of comfort.

“Shit…” Jihyun’s erection twitched, now completely under the scrutiny of Jumin. He was unable to even cover it with his hands in an effort to maintain some false modesty. Jumin’s dark and penetrating gaze did nothing to quell the vicious desire inside of him.

Jumin waited, as if he were a predator and Jihyun the prey, and allowed the tension to thicken the air around them. Until he could hardly breath. Why did being with Jihyun make it so hard to breath?  
His mouth finally sought after what he longed for– Jihyun’s jawline, Jihyun’s throat and racing pulse, Jihyun’s collar bone. Each of these spots he suckled and bit, leaving his mark. Jumin Han was here on Jihyun’s pale body, and each millimeter of it was inflamed by his touch.

“Sir...please.” Jumin smirked, tongue flicking over Jihyun’s nipple. Jihyun jerked, as did his erection which was already spilling just a small amount of clear fluid.  
“Please what, Jihyun? Tell me what you want.”

“Jumin, Sir. Bite me, hurt me. Please, fuck.”

The other male chuckled and Jihyun groaned softly at the sound. Jumin’s teeth made contact with his nipple, biting down harsly on the flesh.

“Fuck.” It wasn’t often that Jihyun lost his ability to speak properly, but the shock of pain and pleasure spiralling throughout his body definitely rendered him almost mute, able only to groan out expletives and thrust his hips into the air like a horny mutt.

“Look at you. How disgusting. Only thinking with this.” Jumin squeezed Jihyun’s cock at the word ‘this’ to emphasize his point.

“Holy shit.” Gasping, Jihyun chewed his lower lip. “Please Jumin. Please, I need to touch you. I need to taste you.”

“You still refuse to be respectful.” He squeezed the dick again, eliciting another pained gasp.

“Sir. I’m sorry Sir. Let me taste you, Sir. Let me worship you like you deserve, Sir.” Jumin rolled his eyes.

“Such a slutty mutt, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. I am for you, only you.” Jihyun whimpered as Jumin pulled his hand away. Jumin couldn’t bare to wonder if that was actually the truth, or if Jihyun had let anybody else take him like this. A brief flash of unknown hands dancing across Jihyun’s porcelain flesh brought the familiar taste of cruelty against Jumin’s tongue. He sought to destroy the taste of it with Jihyun’s taste, once again trapping his nipple and biting down, tugging until Jihyun was a writhing mass of nerves, his nipple red and swollen with the attention.

Jumin’s cock throbbed against the restricting fabric of his pants, and he fought back a small whine of pleasure. His hand wrapped around Jihyun’s member once again.

Jihyun jerked at the contact again, hips wiggling to create friction beneath Jumin’s fingers.

“Stop moving, little mutt, or I’ll stop touching you entirely.” The only response that Jumin received was another soft whimper and the stillness of Jihyun’s body. His hand continued its maneuvers, until Jihyun’s cock began to leak precum. He spread the liquid over the sensitive head, watching the man in front of him shudder at the touch.

A growl began in Jumin’s throat as his erection throbbed again. “Enough. I’ve had enough of teasing you. I want to hurt you, Jihyun. Would you like that?”

Jihyun watched him with heavy, desire-dilled eyes. Fear and excitement mixed in his expression, before he nodded eagerly, tongue darting out to lick lips that had been long dried by excessive panting.  
A smile tugged at Jumin’s lips. He lifted his hands, untying the knots on Jihyun’s wrists with practiced movements. The cerulean-eyed male righted himself, rubbed his wrists and looked at Jumin with equal parts confusion and disappointment.

Excitement built in Jumin’s chest. “Not on that. I have something special. Something that I haven’t used yet.”

Something special. Just for me. Jihyun’s heart fluttered as he watched Jumin push a sheeted apparatus from what he assumed was a store room. Really, Jumin seemed to have a whole operation here. Jealousy flared, and Jihyun’s heart, that had fluttered only a second ago, began to ache. How many people have you had here Jumin.  
With a flourish the sheet was removed, revealing a stockade.

A smile lifted Jihyun’s lips. “How positively medieval, Sir.” Jumin stepped away from the device, hand gripping the back of Jihyun’s neck and tugging him forward into a bruising kiss. All thoughts of jokes slipped through Jihyun’s mind as if it had become a sieve. Jumin pulled back and Jihyun attempted to follow, but was stopped by Jumin’s voice.

“Get over there, now.”

When Jihyun began to walk towards the device Jumin grasped his wrist in a vice-like grip. “No. Dogs don’t walk.” He let his hand fall and pointed towards the floor. Jihyun was confused– only for a moment– before he dropped to the floor onto his hands and knees, his dick bobbing as he crawled over to the expensive-looking stockade.

“Wait.” Jumin’s voice stilled his movements. “What’s that?” Jihyun frowned, turning to look at where Jumin was pointing. His face emblazoned with embarrassment as he realised that the small dot of moisture on the otherwise spotless floor, was a small droplet of his pre-cum as he had moved. “Sir, please I’m so sorry.”

Jumin was unable to fight the urge to grin, and he lifted his hand to cover it. Jihyun looked so funny, so achingly desirable, on his hands and knees, his dick fully erect and ridiculously embarrassed. “Sorry doesn’t clean it up. Lick it up, little mutt, I don’t want you staining my floor.”

Jihyun hesitated, before he lowered his head. He angled himself so that Jumin could see every movement, his tongue extending from his lips to slowly lap at the droplet. The salty flavour wasn’t unpleasant as it danced across his taste buds.

“Good boy.” Jumin stepped closer, hand rubbing through the blue-locks on Jihyun’s head. “Now, to the stocks. Try not to make any more messes.” And Jihyun didn’t. Instead he crawled across the floor and stood, placing his wrists into the wrist holes of the stock.

Jumin closed the plastic structure, pressing it into place with a resounding click. He practiced opening it a few times, ensuring that it could be opened in a hurry should Jihyun change his mind.  
"I’m fed up with waiting for you. Since I was…” Jumin began, but trailed off. Surely Jihyun knew what he meant. His hand lifted to rub his thumb across Jihyun’s lips. The blue-eyed man parted his lips, tongue curling across the thumb that penetrated his body. “Do you want me to fuck you, Jihyun?”

It hadn’t been his intention. He had just wanted to be punished for a while by some stranger. But the stranger had been Jumin and the desire to be punished had simply turned into an all-consuming desire. One that Jumin could fill.

“God, Jumin. Fill me up with you.”

A low chuckle fell from Jumin’s mouth, thick and sweet like honey. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He moved behind Jihyun, picking up the bottle of lubricant that he had on the side cabinet, before swatting Jihyun’s rump with the flat of his free palm. “But you didn’t use Sir.”

“Sir, I’m sorry. Please. Please fill me up, Sir. Please Sir I need…!” Jihyun was cut off as Jumin kicked his legs open and he was greeted with the presence of something warm and wet at his entrance. Jumin was...tasting him.

His hips began to buckle, causing Jumin to grab onto them, fingertips no doubt leaving bruises along his pallid flesh. The tip of Jumin’s tongue pushed against him until his body relaxed to allow the wet protrusion inside of him a little. “A-ah.” His wrist and head strained in the grasp of the stockade. “Sir...more…”

Jumin pulled away and the absence of his tongue caused Jihyun to whimper, but it was soon replaced by the wet probing of what could only be Jumin’s lubed finger. He attempted to relax himself, but it was hard when he was restrained.

“It’s okay. It won’t hurt too much.” He warmed at Jumin’s soft placating and allowed his muscles to relax against the plastic device. Jumin’s finger pushed until the lubricant allowed entrance inside of him.

Holy shit, Jumin Han is finger fucking me. It was difficult to think. He’d always wanted this; no, he’d wanted a lot more. He’d wanted to be held by Jumin– to be loved. But this was almost enough.  
Almost.

Another finger joined Jumin’s first inside of him. They angled upwards, brushing against a spot that tightened the knot in his stomach that begged to be unfurled.  
“J-Jumin I’m gonna...I need to…”

“Come then, slutty mutt. Come and I’ll make you come again when I fuck you.”

Jumin continued his pillage against Jihyun’s prostate, causing his fuck partner to whine with every touch. With his free hand, Jumin wrapped his fingers around the member that was tensing each time his fingers twitched inside of the other.

“Jumin it’s...fffuck.” Jihyun shuddered as he finished, his fluid falling onto the floor at his feet. “Shit, Sir.” He whined as Jumin continued to massage his now overly-sensitive spot, drool pooling at his lips, forgetting to swallow.

He pulled his fingers away, satisfied with having sufficiently loosened the other. His hand pressed against the buckle of his belt, suddenly nervous. After all, he didn’t do this. He didn’t use his own...equipment on his clients. But this was different. This was Jihyun. This was the culmination of teenage guilt and desire all mixed into one.

Finally, he undid his buckle and zip, freeing his throbbing erection from its confines. Leaning forward, he pressed the head of himself to Jihyun’s entrance. He felt Jihyun shudder beneath him.  
“This is your last chance to say no.”

“Jumin...There’s nothing I want more right now than for you to fuck me.”

Jumin smiled at the resolute, if breathless, answer. He pushed forward, groaning as his head entered the warm passage. His mouth immediately felt dry. “So...tight, Jihyun.”  
Jihyun didn’t respond; Jihyun couldn’t respond. It was too good, too sensitive. “M-more, jesus.”

As earlier, Jumin swatted at Jihyun’s behind, causing his flesh to shift, and a moan to escape his throat. “Who said you could order me around.”

Regardless of his protests, Jumin did give him more. He slowly pushed forward until all of him was sheathed inside his warm partner. “Jesus Jihyun…”

Jihyun’s hips bucked against him, forcing Jumin to move a little. He pressed on Jihyun’s hips again, stilling him, before beginning to thrust in and out at a steady pace.

“Faster Jumin...be rougher,”

Jumin snarled as he quickened the pace, his nails digging into Jihyun’s skin. He panted and moaned in time with each thrust, his sounds mingling with Jihyun’s own.

“Shit, shit,” That seemed to be all that Jihyun could muster from his sex addled mind. He longed for his hands to be free so he could touch his dick, which was now as hard as a rock and aching once again.  
“J-jumin I’m cl...shit…”

Jumin increased his speed with a grunt, leaning down to bite at Jihyun’s neck. “M-me too.”

“A-ahhh…” For the second time that evening Jihyun came so hard that he began to see lights. A moment later he felt Jumin finish inside of him, leaving him feeling uncomfortably full of Jumin’s liquid. Still, it was nice to keep something of Jumin.

Jumin withdrew from him and the white liquid dripped down his naked legs. Jumin’s bites on his back turned into soft kisses, and Jihyun suddenly never wanted to leave the stocks.

\-----

This place really does have everything, Jihyun mused as he wiped himself dry after the shower he’d had. He had wished he could have left Jumin’s scent on him for a bit longer, but Jumin had insisted he clean himself.

Jumin stepped into the shower room with a pile of his clothes, neatly folded. Jihyun took the and quickly dressed while Jumin watched. He felt even more exposed.  
“Jumin...maybe...we should talk.”

A frown creased Jumin’s perfect brow momentarily, before he smiled softly. “I have my day job to get to soon. But...text me?”  
Jihyun nodded and moved to walk past him to leave. His breath caught in his throat as Jumin clasped his wrist, stilling him.  
“Leave me with a kiss.”

Jumin sounded almost vulnerable, and Jihyun couldn’t resist pressing his wanting mouth against Jumin’s open lips.

Later they would talk.

Just a little while later.


End file.
